1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus uses liquid crystals having the mesomorphic phase representing both liquid and crystal properties. The liquid crystal display apparatus has two substrates, and the liquid crystals are aligned between the two substrates. Since the liquid crystals have dielectric anisotropy and refractive index anisotropy, the alignment of the liquid crystals is changed when an electric field is applied to the liquid crystals and light transmittance of the liquid crystal display apparatus varies according to the alignment state of the liquid crystals. The liquid crystal display apparatus applies an electric field to the liquid crystals such that the liquid crystals represent light transmittance corresponding to display information, and then properly aligns the liquid crystals according to the electric field, thereby enabling image display.
Due to the refractive index anisotropy, the liquid crystal display device produces a viewing angle narrower than that of other display devices. A term “viewing angle” refers to a range of an angle allowing a user to properly view a displayed image. The image displayed in the LCD device is seen as a distorted image when a person views the image from a lateral side of the LCD device, so that the person does not properly view the image displayed in the LCD device.
Recently, various attempts have been performed to increase the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device, but these attempts cause other problems, such as lowering the quality of the image displayed in the LCD device.